


Защита

by alcie



Category: Kung Fu Panda (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M, Rare Pair, invisible ocs, kai is going to help, tai lung is depressed
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 18:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcie/pseuds/alcie
Summary: Тай-Лунг не любит боль.





	Защита

Тай-Лунг не любит боль.

Нет, так начинать неправильно.

Тай-Лунг не любит моральную боль. И сразу в воздухе задается вопрос: «А кто ее вообще любит?». Можно ответить: «Конечно, никто». Но кто-то сильный, возьмет себя в руки и перетерпит ее. А кто-то слабый, в его глазах мир рухнет, и он начнет творить такое, от чего можно закрыть приоткрытый от ужаса рот. И тут два варианта событий: этого «кого-то» либо поймут и простят, либо его отправят за тысячи миль от родного дома, не дав шанса на исправление.

Тай-Лунг из слабых. И его жизнь пошла по второму варианту.

После долгих лет проведения в темнице он смог выбраться на свободу. Смог вернуться домой. Но и там судьба пнула его под хвост.

Самый великий мудрец, Угвей, подобрал какого-то панденка с улицы и сделал его Воином Дракона.

В Тай-Лунге горел спектр эмоций. В голове играли вопросы, один за другим. «За что?», «Почему?», «Неужели я потратил все свои годы тренировок впустую?», «Как этот панденыш посмел?». И свою злость барс вымещал на все, что попадалось на глаза.

Тай-Лунга победили. В качестве наказания его отправили в Мир Духов навечно. И снова срыв. Победу одержала та панда, которая ничему не обучалась и научилась легким приемам по щелчку пальцев, как Тай-Лунг выражался. Сам барс был отчаянии, продлившемся многие годы. Барс даже представил, что Мир Духов – это его прошлая тюрьма.

Снова прошло несколько лет. И тогда Тай-Лунг встретил его, Кая. Их встречу вряд ли можно назвать дружелюбной. Кай же намеревался забрать Ци барса, что бык и делал со своими жертвами. И у Тай-Лунга не было срыва, привязаться к Каю он не успел. Поэтому барс отделался лишь неприятной физической болью. А дальше темнота.

Тай-Лунг не знал, что Кай делал с ним, пока он был в «коме». Из слухов доходило, что Кай смог разрушить целый Китай и почти покусился на панденка, но фортуна повернула на сторону Воина Дракона, в следствии чего бык погиб. Наверное.

Тай-Лунг не стал использовать метод Кая, так как опыт был не очень удачным. А посох украсть у Угвея было невозможно. Этот старик глядел во все стороны, тем самым уменьшая вероятность, что все пойдет по маслу. Поэтому осталось только провести всю жизнь в Мире Духов.

Прошло еще немного лет, многое случилось: в Долине Мира кавардак, благодаря какому-то иностранцу родом из Японии, Кай каким-то образом вернулся из мира мертвых, и этот бык каким-то чудом смог договориться с Угвеем, в итоге чего и Тай-Лунга, и Кая перенесло в мир смертных.

Оба не знали, что делать. Творить зло не хотелось, наступят на те же грабли, объединяться с Воином Дракона и его командой против японца тоже не очень, у этого свои причины. Получается, что оба вернулись домой зря…

Как оказалось, не зря. Рядом с Долиной Мира располагалось логово Хенга с тремя членами команды: Вен, Чи-Су и Шень. Хенг тепло принял Тай-Лунга и Кая, шестером они стали кланом, который иногда шел против правил для развлечений. Но и конечно, немного помогал тем, кто в этом нуждался взаправду. Хенг сделал Кая главным после него самого.

Возможно, роль Кая в клане избавила немного быка от эгоизма и научила правильно относиться к подчиненным. И среди всех Кай выделил Тай-Лунга, наверное, по причине схожести их прошлого и наличия бывших отношений с Угвеем.

Кай начал уделять Тай-Лунгу внимание, сначала с маленького: выслушивал барса и давал мелкие советы. Естественно, Тай-Лунг поначалу сжимался и совсем не был рад, что бык с ним взаимодействовал. Воспоминания о первой встрече говорили сами за себя. Но позже душа барса стала теплиться, как и душа Кая. Тай-Лунг чувствовал, что бык искреннен, начал доверять ему. Кай и сам ощущал, что ему нравилась компания барса и что идея помочь тому, кто пережил такую же моральную боль, оказалась хорошей.

В Тай-Лунге появилась уверенность, что рядом с Каем он чувствовал себя в безопасности. И в этом барса убедили три случая.

Первый случился во время того, как Хенг отчитывал Тай-Лунга за нарушение приказа самого главного. Тай-Лунг не знал, что ответить, и чувствовал себя униженным. И, как гром среди ясного неба, появился Кай, который смог разрулить ситуацию и договориться с Хенгом. В один момент бык обхватил голову барса и прижал к своей груди. В душе Тай-Лунга, как будто, расцвели лучи солнца и понимания, что в этой жизни есть тот, на кого он может положиться.

Второй – во время встречи с какой-то группой местных алкоголиков. Тай-Лунг и Кай просто спокойно болтали, и тут появились ребята, которые узнали в барсе врага Воина Дракона и начали посмеиваться. Тай-Лунг ощутил себя, как в грязи. Неожиданно вступился Кай и грозно спросил, есть ли у тех придурков что-то плохое к барсу. Сначала группа не приняла его всерьез, но когда Кай сказал, что придется им познакомиться с его кулаком, на лицах алкоголиков отразился страх, и от них след уже через секунду простыл.

И третий – после незапланированной битвы. Тай-Лунг решил в одиночку пойти на отморозков, которые ограбили местный ларек у Долины Мира. Отморозки оказались больше Тай-Лунга, и тем удалось быстро справиться с барсом, ударив его по голове. Перед этим Тай-Лунга сильно потрепали. Очнулся барс через пол часа после битвы, у Кая на руках. Бык аккуратно нес его, уместив голову пострадавшего на его плечо. Когда барс медленно приходил в себя, Кай что-то тихо шептал, но Тай-Лунг не мог понять и слова, кружилась голова. Однако тепло рук быка и его приятный мягкий голос поставили точку в уверенности барса. Теперь Тай-Лунг понял, что Кай для него опора. Окончательно.

Сомнений нет и никогда не будет, что Кай не сможет отвергнуть от себя Тай-Лунга.

В этом убедился и сам Кай.


End file.
